The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for unlocking a computing device via images.
Picture passwords allow users to unlock computing devices by drawing gestures such as points, lines, and circles on a chosen image. Picture passwords free users from the traditional and less secure unlock methods because there are close to an infinite number of combination of gestures. Picture passwords provide an effective layer of protection against the common methods of illegal access gaining to a computing device, such as brute-force password hacking.